User talk:NinjaSheik
Dang, you're quick Hola! Hi Um, not to burst your bubble or anything, but Demyx's original name was Myde --Grimmjow006 23:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, really? You got any proof of that? You only think that's his real name because that is the name everybody came up with when you rearrange his name. It isn't proof, it's speculation.--'NinjaSheik' 23:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you return the Kingdom Hearts 3D article back to the way it was. All I want is a video for the trailer.It would make it a lot easier to understand instead of trying to picture it inside my head. Also,if the trailer for the game is ever going to be added,I suggest getting the video from where you got the information about the trailer. Sorry I have no talk bubble I was planing on getting one being Sora with a really inspirational,dramatic,special quote.For example like at the end of Ventus' story when he is about to beat or after he beats(I forget)Vaitas,he says "My friends are my power!". That was my favorite of Ventus' quotes.I am being delayed because I am wondering if I should learn and make my own or just have someone make one for me.So far I know two people willing to make one for me.The first offered on my talk page and if I accept to talk to him on his talk page.And the second I found out on HIS talk page.He said if anyone wanted a talk bubble just to say so in his talk page at the top of his talk page.Any advice on which is better?(not which person,which method,either to make one on my own or have someone make it for me.)Matthew26 23:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The reason I reverted it is because when you find a video, only then you can make the section. Not before, understand?--'NinjaSheik' 23:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I fixed something On your scheduale, you spelled laptop wrong, so I fixed it.--(Max 03:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, but you didn't have to do that.--'NinjaSheik' 20:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Will people stop changing Aqua's Ghost Drive? If you use Reprisals after having a lvl 1 command style, it does go to Ghost Drive!! People keep taking it off! You did, and I ask why?--Tonfaman23 I did not because I didn't know if it was true. You need to confirm it.--'NinjaSheik' 05:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Thank you for explaining. But now I have another question; HOW DO I GET THE WORD OUT TO GET SOMEONE TO MAKE A VIDEO! It is so hard to picture the description in my head. Whoever put the description in there should have out the video, too.Matthew26 02:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh...That part you will have to do on your own.--'NinjaSheik' 02:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) clarification on talk pages Just to clarify, it would have been unethical if I was removing someone's comment from the page. However, that list was a data archive meant to be added to the page, so it's completely okay to remove it as it's merged in, especially to keep track of what I'm doing. Okay?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, got it, Boss.--'NinjaSheik' 21:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Marluxia's page Hi, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. The link to Marluxia's photo gallery is blocked by hearts. Do you know how to move it? Thank You!--Kayla1993 What are you talking about? It's fine the way it is.--'NinjaSheik' 22:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG! They changed the website! It looks TERRIBLE!--ANX219 19:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I know, right!?! But it's only a little while, until Nov. 3. Then, we'll have the option to use it or not in our Preferences.--'NinjaSheik' 20:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mostly because it was pretty small, ruins the page outlook, and you forget to captialized "Twilight Thorn". Plus, aren't you using the same picture from the Kingdom Hearts 3's page? I think we should get a better picture of Sora in it. I would recommand the picture of him and Riku.--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Congrats You are the third featured user! Here is your medal. Wear it proudly! Wait, what? What are you talking about?--'NinjaSheik' 20:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) So it appears you were not aware of this. Well, for the past three months, we have had a "Featured User". The winner each month is featured on the main page. You were nominated in October by me, and you won. Wha--Huh!?! You're kidding me. I won!?! Are you serious?--'NinjaSheik' 01:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Everyone here appreciates your efforts, and this is our way of showing thanks. I'm flattered and all, but I still have question: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?--'NinjaSheik' 22:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Small world? Surprise? I'm not sure. Maybe we thought you knew about it. facepalm I thought you knew!? Crap, big slip up on our part! Anyway, congratulations, NinjaSheik, you deserve it! 23:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Lapis-kun. Thanks, Mister Inexistent.--'NinjaSheik' 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Any time. ^_^ ^__^--'NinjaSheik' 22:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey NinjaSheik, or Helen, can I call you? Nice to meet you, I see you found the new thing to the trivia interesting. Oh, I did not introduce myself, my name is BlazeCannon15, just call my Blaze. Have you made your own Keyblade? If so, tell me--BlazeCannon15 01:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Blaze, I know who you are. I see you around the KH-Wiki a lot. And no, I don't have my own Keyblade (whatever that means). I don't really need one.--'NinjaSheik' 01:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble as well as a request }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=royalblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=can you teach me how to make better talk bubbles?}} Terra Page is messed up Sorry about the chat bubble, but I don't know how. Anyway, on Terra's page almost half of everything is deleted. Also, bits and pieces of sentences are also. --Nick-Aqua 11:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--'NinjaSheik' 17:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, it was fixed. Sorry.Nick-Aqua 22:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) All right.--'NinjaSheik' 22:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Story Some Edit Help I was wondering. You are a good fixer and I want to know how. Can you give me some advice P.S. Also how to do Talk Bubbles --Nick-Aqua 03:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Advice on what? Talk bubbles? Sorry, not really my field. You're going to have to ask someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 03:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok well what about Fixing pages. That was my orginal question. --Nick-Aqua 03:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What pages do you need help on?--'NinjaSheik' 03:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, none. I just wanted some tips :) --Nick-Aqua 03:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you want to know?--'NinjaSheik' 03:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, how everybody fixes something to exactly how it was if everything is deleted and for example: Orginal Person Story: Orginal Person is a clone that wields the keyblade. Edit: Orginal Person is stupid Fix: Orginal Person is a clone that wields the keyblade. Do You guys memorise it or do you save it in MS word. I have always wondered that.--Nick-Aqua 04:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that? That's what he called the "Undo" button. You click it and it undo the effects of the current edit to the orginal one. All you have to do it click that and press Save.--'NinjaSheik' 04:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry, I am being a noob. --Nick-Aqua 04:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It's fine.--'NinjaSheik' 04:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) One last thing. I cant find the undo button. --Nick-Aqua 04:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) The "Undo" button is usually located when you go inside the History of the page or when you see the changes between two other changes.--'NinjaSheik' 04:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I found it --Nick-Aqua 23:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem.--'NinjaSheik' 23:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) changing the topic of heartless and nobodys This is a fan of the kingdom hearts series and have been putting a fact that stated(and sorry for the grammer) "In this part of the series, if a heartless and a nobody of the same person are both destroyed, the heart and body come together to form the same person with all their memories and feelings." so why do you keep deleting the post From-KHroxas "This part of the series" is the problem. You make it sound like what happens to the Heartless and Nobody only happens in Re:coded. There's also the problem with your spelling, capitalized the "H" in Heartless and the "N" in Nobody. Also, shouldn't a important infomation like this be added the "Nature" section?--'NinjaSheik' 03:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) First, sorry with the grammar Second, then can you find the rightful place for this info From-KHroxas I'm kinda busy right now. I'm working on the Narutopedia, having trouble with another user, so I can't. Finding a proper place for this edit requires reading the Heartless page. Ask someone else to do it.--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I need help right away I'm Just Wondering........ Why do you keep on reverting each of meh edits?? I am just wondering though, not mad. 19:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Because for one thing, they're kinda writeen poorly. Secondly, they are redudant.--'NinjaSheik' 19:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Redudant?? 19:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Not needed.--'NinjaSheik' 19:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I know what it means, but I meant like, "Huh??". The trivia section is a place for errors and coincidences. Kairi's letter was written in English in a Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts 2. 19:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) But you written it like it was speculation. And who cares if it was written English? Kingdom Hearts II came out in Japanese first, right? If the letter was in English in the Japanese version, then that's how the creators want it. End of story.--'NinjaSheik' 19:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Or, it could have been an error. 19:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Elaborate.--'NinjaSheik' 19:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, it could have been!! 20:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't have answer, do you? And by the word, key words: "could been". If you don't have solid proof, your trivia is speculation, which is clearly against the rules here on the KH-Wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 20:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) KK, whatever.-- 20:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Good.--'NinjaSheik' 20:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ?? 20:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) What?--'NinjaSheik' 20:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) IDK. 20:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Leave. Now.--'NinjaSheik' 20:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry. Didn't know caps was on. Don't need to get mad tough. 20:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, leave. I don't have time to talk to anyone. I'm doing an assigment for my Biology class.--'NinjaSheik' 20:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ok... Gosh... Ya could be a little more polite though... 20:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My paitence is running out.--'NinjaSheik' 20:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why?? 20:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude, leave now. I'm tired of always explaining my reasons to everyone.--'NinjaSheik' 20:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Be nice!! 20:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No. Leave.--'NinjaSheik' 20:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Man yo're rude... I will leave if you ask me nicely. I am big on being nice to others. 21:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Riight...I saw your talkpage. Do not lecture me on "being nice".--'NinjaSheik' 21:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh geez Hey, why don't you organize a Sora sketching contest?--Mario235 00:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Why would I do something like that?--'NinjaSheik' 00:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I think he confused you with the "Namine" from the "Namine's Drawoff" competition. Chitalian820px 00:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Okaay...--'NinjaSheik' 00:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo What's up Category Hey Ninja, I was wondering if I (or you) could add the Featured Users category to your userpage, but I wanted to ask first, as you are the first Featured User with no other categories at the bottom of your page, so it adding this one wouldn't exactly blend in. Yeah, sure. I don't mind.--'NinjaSheik' 03:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! No problem.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, Hello Earlier On The Wikia... Hello Again IRC Archieve Request Can you archieve my talk page for me? It should have two pages; from July to September for the first, the second is from October to December. Let me when you're finished.--(TorranceMouse 17:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC)) Uh...Sorry, but can you please ask someone else? I'm a little busy right now.--'NinjaSheik' 21:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That is not a polite way to ask a lady such as yourself for a request.--The Dark Master 21:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, Master. Though, I do agree it was a rush for you to think I would agree with you so easily, TorranceMouse.--'NinjaSheik' 22:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) All About You Although, I have known you for a short time Sheik, I feel very close towards you as a friend. I liked to take time to learn more about and in time tell you about myself. Message me back when you want to talk.--The Dark Master 18:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Okay. But I can't talk right now. Maybe some other time.--'NinjaSheik' 18:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) That is understandable, just talk tell when you can.--The Dark Master 18:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 18:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you ready to speak with me now, Namine?--Master No, not yet.--'NinjaSheik' 20:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll be waiting for a chance to get to know more about you.--Master I understand.--'NinjaSheik' 22:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I hope you're not trying to avoid me, but if you have any problems that are keeping you busy, I will be willing to help if I can.--Master I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy.--'NinjaSheik' 03:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I know you're not avoiding me, it was just a joke, and like I said before I will help, if I can. Oh, and have a Merry Christmas.--Master Back at ya; Have a Merry Christmas.--'NinjaSheik' 03:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to talk?--Master No, sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 19:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmph, it's okay, some other time.--'Master' Yeah.--'NinjaSheik' 19:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Speak to me, Namine.--'Master' Forgive me, Master, but I just got home from school and I need to check my stuff.--'NinjaSheik' 21:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Kingdom Hearts Final Mix edits I have noticed that you keep on undoing my edits on KH:FM's ratings. Now there is NO way there are all those ratings as it's a Japan exclusive. Now after research, I've noticed that Play-Asia.com has KH:FM with the rating "CERO: Free; Suitable For All Ages," and CERO's rating "A" is the equivalent. Just keep that in mind before you decide to undo my edit. Thanks. I wasn't 100% sure if you were aware.-- 18:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor All right, fine.--'NinjaSheik' 20:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't give a shit Do you really think a warning can stop me. You should be happy my friends on the wiki and I have been abusing him. It looks like he's gone now. One less mentally retarted person on this wiki. That aspergers thing he calls it is a bunch of shit. It's good he's Bananaphone1996 is gone.--222.155.76.189 Grr...You imprudent brat...!--'NinjaSheik' 03:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Revers/Rebirth Annoying Please stop changing the edits for the KH: BBS page where the CORRECT info is being displayed- do not simply revert sections to the the previous inferior comments just for the sake increasing your "edits" count and to make a point. Clearly other people are sick of you not letting people chip in- stop thinking you are a webmaster when you are a mere child with nothing better to do... the Wikia community is there for EVERYONE to contribute to- it is expected that mistakes will be made- that is why the edit tab is there- you "edit" people's mistakes and help them on minor errors- it is not a "delete and replace" tab... So lay off being so annoying. If you want to contribute to the Wikia community- then at least do it properly and not give people so much aggro. That is all. I hope you enjoy your evening.--Tetsuya's apprentice No. Two other users both gave reasons why they reverted your edits. I also read it. I like to mention that speculation is not allowed on the wiki. Something that the last paragraph of your edit contains. Here's proof: "In the Re:Coded Secret Ending there is speculation that Vanitas may return as Yen Sid states Master Xehanort has returned with another- if this is true- the Unversed may make an appearance alongside the Heartless and Nobodies in Kingdom Hearts 3." Well? Need I say more?--'NinjaSheik' 00:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Month of the Theives Reverting Roxas quote...stop being so mean! Dude, I'm sick and tired of you targeting me. Just stop, that is a worthy and reasonable Roxas quote, so why delete it? Are you just targeting me? Is that it?Ninkoro 23:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not "targeting" anyone. I'm doing my duty has a member of this wiki. I deleted the qoute, because on the top of Roxas's page, the exact some quote is there, already. There's no reason why is should be repeated. Also, Roxas already have 10 qoutes. Rules state that only 10 quotes are allowed on a page. End of story.--'NinjaSheik' 00:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC)